Can I?
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Adam and Eli have detention after school. Things start to get really awkward once Mr. Purino leaves the classroom for only five minutes. What's his reaction when he finds them exchanging saliva? "Can I kiss you Adam?"..."What?"


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, I own only my story! No steal!

A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I just had to post it! I'm pretty sure you guys will like it since this is indeed and Edam story! It's not rated M for once, it's rated T, for language and just to be safe. Review! Review! Review!

Sorry it's so short! I really hate how this came out .

* * *

Can I?

Summary: Adam and Eli have detention after school. Things start to get really awkward once Mr. Purino leaves the classroom for only five minutes. What's his reaction when he finds them exchanging saliva? "Can I kiss you Adam?"..."What?"

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Adam yelled.

"My fault? How is it my fault?" Eli questioned while slamming his locker shut. Adam growled in frustration and he said, "If you wouldn't have tricked me into skipping class this wouldn't have happened! It's your fault." Adam poked Eli's chest. Eli rolled his eyes and he said, "Get over it! It's just two hours after school. You're not going to die." Eli walked passed his pissed off friend and Adam followed him. They walked into the room and Mr. Purino looked up from his laptop..

"Ah, it's about time you two showed up. Take a seat." He said.

Adam and Eli sat down next to each other and they both pulled out a graphic comic book.

"No talking. No listening to music." Mr. Purino eyed Eli as he began to pull his Ipod out. Eli sighed and he shoved it back into his pocket. Adam laughed at him.

"No laughing." Mr. Purino snapped.

Adam cleared his throat and he started to read through his comic book, as well as Eli. The room was awkwardly quiet. Mr. Purino said, "Okay I can't really stand the quiet. You guys can talk, but if I can hear your conversation you're too loud. But no music."

Eli turned to Adam. He said, "Still hate me?" Adam rose a thin eyebrow and he shook his head. Eli smirked and Adam said, "I still think this is your fault though." Eli rolled his eyes and he continued to read through his comic. Adam looked over at Eli at the corner of his eye and smiled a little.

Once again, an awkward silence befell the classroom.

Adam looked over at Eli again and noticed how concentrated he looked. Adam couldn't help but think that he looked really..._cute_ when he was concentrating on something. Wait...what? No! Adam's into girls...not boys. Especially Eli! He's his best friend...

Still...a man can get curious sometimes. Adam shook his head from his thoughts and he tried to concentrate on his comic book. Eli looked over at Adam and said, "Are you distracted grasshopper?" Adam turned his attention away from his comic and smiled sheepishly. He said, "No, what makes you think I'm distracted?" Eli blinked a few times and he said, "I'm not blind. You keep looking at me like you have something to say. Do you have something to say?" Adam shook his head quickly. Eli shrugged his shoulders and he put his comic book down.

"Let's play a game." Eli smirked a little.

"What kind of game?" Adam asked, getting curious.

"Tic tac toe. First one to lose has to do something really crazy. The winner gets to choose what they loser has to do." Eli explained. Adam blinked a few times. Tic tac toe? Really? He sighed and agreed. They pushed their desks together and Mr. Purino looked up. He narrowed his eyes and said, "What are you two doing?"

"Playing tic tac toe." Eli responded while pulling a piece of paper out. Mr. Purino nodded and he continued to type away on his laptop. Eli drew the board and he drew a circle in the middle. Adam took his pen and marked an "x" on the corner. The game continued and Adam smiled, knowing well that he was going to win. Eli frowned and Adam said, "Okay...you have to...grab an expo marker and draw a line on your tongue." Eli grimaced and he sighed.

Eli got up and walked to the board behind them. He picked up a red expo marker and uncapped it. Eli took a deep breath and he placed the expo marker on his tongue and drew a line down. Adam laughed at Eli's face. It was priceless. Eli went to sit back down and Adam drew out a new board. He placed an "x" in the middle of the board, and the game continued on from there.

"Ha!" Eli smirked. He won this round. Mr. Purino got up from behind his desk and said, "I have to go the bathroom. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in a little bit." He exited the classroom and Eli looked over at Adam.

"What crazy thing do I have to do?" Adam leaned back in his chair and he crossed his arm across his chest. Eli stared into his deep blue eyes and cleared his throat a bit. His eyes moved to Adam's lips and he licked the corner of his mouth. Adam arched an eyebrow and snapped his fingers in front of Eli's face. Eli broke free from his thoughts, and Adam said, "Well?" Eli smirked.

"Adam have you ever kissed anybody?" Eli randomly asked.

"Ehh, besides my mom, no." Adam's head bowed and his face turned a little bit pink. Eli pressed his lips to a line and he said, "Is there anybody in particular that you wanted to kiss?" Adam looked over at Eli questionably. Where did that come from? Adam shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Uncontrollably, Eli reached up and he turned Adam's head to him. Adam blinked a few times and his eyes were glued to Eli's forest green eyes. Eli said, "Yes? No?" Adam shrugged his shoulders again and he said, "There is, but...this person is in a relationship." Eli dropped his hand.

"Oh, who is it?"

"You don't know him."

"Him?" Eli questioned.

"Yes. It's a him." Adam's face turned red.

"Well who is it?" Eli asked again, even though he knew who it was. Adam was dropping hints and he sucks at hiding it. Adam looked over at Eli and he swallowed the growing lump in the back of his throat. Eli said, "It's okay to be curious grasshopper." Adam nodded slowly and before he could say anything to that, Eli spoke.

"Can I kiss you Adam?"

...What? Adam eyed Eli curiously and he took note that Eli was being serious. He grew a bit nervous and opened and closed his mouth. Adam said, "What?" Eli laughed a little and he repeated his question. Adam narrowed his eyes at him and shifted his eyes, not knowing how to respond to that. Eli sighed.

"It's a yes or no answer grasshopper." Eli laughed a short laugh.

Adam was a bit curious. So hesitantly, Adam nodded. Eli slowly scooted closer to him. He noticed how nervous Adam looked and Eli whispered, "Just relax." Adam slowly nodded and he exhaled the breath he was holding. Eli inched his face closer to Adam's. He brushed his lips against Adam's and Adam surprisingly closed the gap between them. Eli reached up and he grasped the back of Adam's head and crushed his lips harder over Adam's. Adam gasped and Eli took that chance to push his tongue in between his lips.

Eli was slightly surprised when Adam started to kiss him back. Adam reached up and he tangled his fingers in Eli's soft hair and was rewarded with a small moan when he tugged at his hair. Eli licked Adam's lower lip and chewed on it, causing him to open his mouth a little wider.

Adam had to admit that Eli was an amazing kisser...even though Eli was his first kiss, but still. If he ever kissed someone else, he didn't think anybody could top that. Eli pulled his mouth away, leaving a small chain of saliva connecting them. Adam smiled a little and breathed heavily.

"Um...your uh, detention is um over. You guys can leave."

Eli and Adam turned their attention to a very pale looking Mr. Purino. They swallowed hard and Mr. Purino said, "Leave. Now. It's over. Get out." Eli and Adam turned a little red and they gathered their things. They quickly walked out of the room and headed outside. Adam's mom was parked outside the school and he waved Eli off.

"I thought you had two hours of detention after school?" She said.

"Uh, he let us out early." Adam's face was still flushed.

"Are you okay?" His mom asked.

"Yeah. I'm um, just a little hot." Adam looked in the rearview mirror and watched Eli walk across the parking lot, with a smile on his face.

"So, how was detention?" His mom asked.

Adam laughed little.

"Rememerable."

End

* * *

I know that sucked, probably the most horrible one-shot. But, I will probably revise it, and post a better one soon! But leaves me a review, and tell me what you think!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
